


I Wouldn't Fall For Someone Who Couldn't Misbehave

by boundtoanandroid



Series: OC/OC Shenanigans [4]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kinda, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundtoanandroid/pseuds/boundtoanandroid
Summary: Sometimes a bro's gotta suck off her bro in the back of the local inn. Y'know. Like bros do.





	I Wouldn't Fall For Someone Who Couldn't Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> six/eponine is the best most chaotic ship in the world and i will never stop enjoying it

_ “I wouldn’t fall for someone who couldn’t misbehave.” _

  
  


Neither of them were certain how they had ended up here: feverishly pressed against each other, trying to suppress all noise as they kissed in the storage room of the Wolf. Had it started with Six’s innuendo? The subdued gaze over a shared glass of whiskey? Or was it with Eponine’s challenging smirk? Six supposed it did not really matter  _ how  _ they got there, more what they did while they were here. 

Eponine caught him off guard, pressing his lithe form against a stack of kegs and gripping his hips. An involuntary sigh left his lips as his head thudded against the wood, causing Eponine to pull back just enough to meet his gaze. Her warm brown eyes met his striking grey, a look of concern knitting her brows together. 

“You alright?” She whispered, keeping her body close to his.

“‘M fine.” His hand cupped her jaw, smiling at her disheveled form. “You?”

“Yeah.” Her trademark grin flashed for a brief moment before she dove back in, earning a soft moan from him. 

He was like putty in her hands, not willing to muster the effort to tell her to stop. Not that he would want her to. Eponine took his bottom lip between her teeth and dragged it out, reaching a hand up his shirt to feel his chest. His calloused hands shifted and grabbed fistfulls of her thighs, kneading the soft muscle and eliciting a moan. Nosing his jaw up with her nose, she began to attack his neck, assaulting the pale skin with kisses and nips. Six could feel himself getting hard under her ministrations, and he had a feeling she was catching onto that as well, based on the way she began grinding her hips against him. 

Dark painted nails swiftly undid the front buttons of Six’s shirt, opening the fabric and exposing his scarred chest to the cool air. Eponine pressed a quick kiss to Six’s lips before beginning a trail of nips at his collarbone. All he could do was watch. While he knew this would end the second either one said the word, he was curious how far she would take this. The two were known to be risk takers, after all. 

The second she reached his navel, he carded a hand through her hair and tugged back gently. She paused her movements, allowing him to pull her back ever so slightly. 

“You sure, baby?” He breathed, a flush dusting his cheeks. “You don’t have to-”

“I  _ want _ to, Murdock.” Eponine retorted, taking his belt buckle in her hands. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.” 

His eyes widened at her bold statement before a low chuckle left his throat. “Well, shit. Guess I wouldn’t fall for someone who couldn’t misbehave.” 

“Oh?” She grinned as she undid his belt. “You’ve fallen for me, have you?” 

He groaned. “Eponine…” 

The Hunter chose not to respond with words, instead grabbing his length and freeing it from his trousers. She was quietly impressed with how little effort it took on her part to get him this excited. He must have been worked up, she reasoned, pressing a soft kiss to the head. His left hand was back in her hair, his eyes almost glowing amidst the darkness of the store room. A silent moan left him as she licked a stripe up the shaft, eventually taking the head into her mouth. Eponine could taste the bead of precum on the back of her tongue. 

Her eyes slid shut as she began to work his length, her hand jerking where her mouth had not reached yet. A tight grip around his shaft, matching the grip on her hair. Six rested his head back against the stack of kegs, panting as quietly as he could. The possibility of being caught only served to turn him on further, especially knowing that their superior was out on the tavern floor. Amongst others. 

Eponine quickened her pace, establishing her rhythm. Her unoccupied hand cupped his balls, squeezing just enough to get him to dig his teeth into his bottom lip. The hand in her hair loosened for a moment, and the sting of his grip swiftly faded. Releasing the head of his cock, she moved along the shaft, sucking along the sensitive skin before taking one of his balls in her mouth. 

“Ah…” He breathed. “Eppi…” 

She hummed, the vibrations from which caused a groan to tear from his throat. He cupped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide as he listened for any reaction from outside the store room. Eponine slowed her movements for just long enough to listen, and upon hearing nothing, she continued tenfold. Six’s eyes rolled back in his head, moaning into his hand. 

“Close…” Six warned, glancing back down at her.

Which had been a mistake. As soon as the word left his lips, Eponine all but stopped, wrapping her lips back around the head of his cock. Her pace became achingly slow, slow enough that he could not come. A fact both knew fully well. A frustrated growl sounded in Six’s chest. 

“Cruel, cruel woman.” He said, glaring down at her as she pulled off and grinned. 

“You know you love it.” She replied casually, jerking him lazily as she spit on his length. 

Before he could come up with a smart response, her grip tightened exponentially, and another involuntary moan left his lips. He hissed through his gritted teeth, praying that no one had heard him as Eponine softly chuckled. He pressed his lips into a fine line, closing his eyes and trying not to lose himself to the pleasure. She was good at this, too good, for that matter. 

On and on it went, with Six beginning to reach his peak, and Eponine bringing him back down. He was beginning to get desperate, sweat beading on his forehead as she sucked on the head of his dick. A broken whimper left his throat, his hand clutching at the edge of the kegs behind him. 

“I’m not above begging, Eppi.” He remarked, trying to sound stronger than he was in that moment. However, the quiver in his voice gave him away.

She was quick to call him on it. “Then beg for it.”

Six could feel his release building up once again, and he was not certain he could handle being denied once more. Immediately, his resolve vanished, and as she quickened her movements yet again, he did as she asked, hips bucking up into her mouth.

“Please, please,” He breathed, voice hoarse. “God, just let me cum.”

Popping her mouth off of his cock, he whined, looking into her eyes and noting how she visibly enjoyed the desperation in his demeanor. After all, it was not often that anyone could see the mighty Hunter quivering beneath another. A grin flashed on her lips as she saw his orgasm begin to take hold of him. She gave a short nod before taking the tip back in her mouth, and with one last jerk, he came undone.

Once again covering his mouth with his hand, Six’s eyes screwed shut as he came in her mouth. His moan was loud, and were it not for his hand, everyone in the tavern would have heard. (He did not cum quietly, after all.) Eponine swallowed every last drop of his release, watching with delight as he came back down from his high of ecstasy. His hair was disheveled, beautifully so, and the crimson staining his cheeks and ears was visible even in the dark. She stood and kissed the dreamy smile off of his face, allowing him to taste himself on her lips. 

“I’ll get you back for this,” He promised, a mischievous grin on his face as he redid his belt.

“I look forward to it.” Her wolfish smile mirrored his. 


End file.
